This invention relates to a connector, in particular, to a connector for use in high-rate serial transmission for video stream.
As typical ones of high-rate serial transmission techniques for video signals, TMDS, LVDS and GVIF are known. TMDS stands for Transition Minimized Differential Signaling, which is a standard as to a video data transmission between a general computer and its monitor or display. In TMDS standard, data transmission is carried out through two signal lines, negative and positive lines, and a ground line. LVDS stands for Low Voltage Differential Signaling, which is one of high-rate serial transmission systems and is mainly used as an input interface for a liquid crystal panel installed in a notebook computer. In LVDS system, data are transmitted in the form of low amplitude differential signals. GVIF stands for Gigabit Video Interface, which is one of high-rate serial transmission systems and is often used as an input interface for a display mounted on a vehicle. In GVIF system, differential signals are transmitted through only one pair of signal lines.
In a field of high-rate serial transmission for video signal, the specific number of channels is selected depending on whether a display is used in a low resolution mode or high resolution mode. Specifically, the number of channels is small for a low resolution display, while the number of channels is large for high resolution display. Because the number of channels corresponds to the number of signals or signal pins of a connector in a serial transmission system, the difference in the number of channels makes an existence of two different types of connectors: connector for low resolution transmission and connector for high resolution transmission.
Note that a connector for low resolution transmission cannot be used in high resolution transmission because the number of channels, namely, the number of signal pins is short for high resolution transmission. On the other hand, a connector for high resolution transmission can in theory be used in low resolution transmission, but there is a problem that the size of a connector for high resolution transmission is bigger than one of a connector for low resolution transmission.
In addition, two types of connectors are not compatible with each other. Therefore, if a user plans to connect a low resolution display with an instrument producing high resolution signals, the connection is required to further comprise a dongle connector or to use a special connector cable having different types of connectors on its opposite ends. Similar problem is of course occurred in the connection between a high resolution display and an instrument producing low resolution signals. Hereinafter, an instrument or apparatus that can produce high resolution signals is referred to as a high resolution instrument, while an instrument or apparatus that can produce low resolution signals is also referred to as a low resolution instrument.
As apparent from the above description, there is a need for a connector compatible between low resolution transmission and high resolution transmission.